<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven by NotSoSirius92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584738">Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSirius92/pseuds/NotSoSirius92'>NotSoSirius92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catholisicm, F/M, Mass, Masturbation, Muggle AU, SMAR - Freeform, Swearing, a little lemony, implied sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSirius92/pseuds/NotSoSirius92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love is my religion, but he was my faith. Something so sacred, so hard to replace."<br/>He had his quirks, but she was just quirky. She had faith, he was faithless. He wanted her, she reveled in it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood, Sirius Black/Pandora Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sing Me a Rare: The Mash-Ups</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is in response to Sing Me A Rare Spring 2020: The MashUps. My songs are<br/>"Heaven" by Julia Michaels and "Gorillas" by Bruno Mars. My betas are awesome, and shall remain anonymous for now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing Pandora enjoyed most about Mass was the feeling of being a part of something so historically rich. Faith was a major part of this, yes, but being surrounded by stone that had seen more life and death than she could comprehend made her connection to God more fierce, in her opinion. Stepping into her church, with its vaulted ceilings and weeping stained glass- she felt her fragile hold on the world- and somehow became braver. </p>
<p>The soft carpet beneath her knees was a nice reprieve from the hardened pews that caused her bottom to become sore after so little time. Her back bowed over welcomingly after holding her posture upright for several hours. The relief was bone deep. </p>
<p>The benediction was beautiful, per usual. Every prayer spoken was recited in unison with near perfect harmony. Pandora squished down the urge to dance joyously in His name, and instead sat in quiet contemplation, mulling over her sins and what she needed to repent for after the service. </p>
<p>“Love is my religion,” she whispered to herself quietly. </p>
<p>The priest, Xeno Lovegood, gave a small smile and nearly imperceptible nod to her- and this minuscule approval of Pandora made her insides light up as though Jesus himself gave her his blessing. </p>
<p>“The body of Christ.” </p>
<p>She accepted the wafer from him, staring in his eyes unblinking. The subtle tightening of his eyes confused her, but she chose not to dwell on it. Instead, she wanted to show him her devotion and submission to him, and in turn, to God. </p>
<p>Returning to her seat, she noticed a new face sitting in the empty spot next to hers. Pandora found herself surprised. Her devotion was something she noticed seemed tiresome to the other church goers, not that it bothered Pandora. She was just unused to having someone so near her without having been forced. </p>
<p>“Hello.”</p>
<p>The mans voice was a rich timbre that immediately had Pandora adjusting her body so she was facing him more fully. There was still quite a line of people waiting to receive communion, so she angled herself towards him, and her insides felt jittery as she engaged herself. </p>
<p>“Hello,” she replied, holding her hand out and delighting in the tingles that shot through her fingertips as his warm fingers grazed hers. “I’m Pandora Maestro”</p>
<p>The man smiled, “Sirius. Sirius Black, my lady.”</p>
<p>He sounded as though he was from one of those old money English families. His voice had that natural lilt of someone who was raised in aristocracy. It was quite the antithesis of his attire, which consisted of washed out jeans, a simple black shirt with a black leather jacket folded across his lap. His hair was black and shaggy and fell into his eyes, which were a startlingly grey color. His five o’clock shadow did not make him seem scruffy, but rather rugged - and the smirk adorning his lips screamed “bad boy.” He looked full of sin, but Pandora found herself interested, nonetheless.</p>
<p>Pandora internally chastised herself for ogling him, and stupidly responded, “Sirius? Like the dog star?</p>
<p>He chuckled, “Pandora? Like the box?”</p>
<p>She smiled sheepishly at him, and he seemed delighted by the blush that had risen to her cheeks. </p>
<p>“Touche.”</p>
<p>“In all seriousness, Pandora is Greek, and Maestro is Spaniard. You don’t look either.” He waved vaguely at her - and she supposed to was referring to her pale skin, white-blond hair and blue eyes</p>
<p>She laughed, “Well, you don’t look like a dog, so what is your excuse?”</p>
<p>He smirked, “my mother fancied herself an Astrologist at one point. I suppose she is rotting in hell, somewhere.”</p>
<p>Pandora blanched at his lack of regard for his mother. </p>
<p>God teaches us not to judge, she reminded herself, and decided not to comment. </p>
<p>She sat in her seat and awaited the closing prayer. Xeno was in his element, and he spoke his scripture from memory. The passion with which he shared his faith was awe-inspiring. </p>
<p>The ceremony broke up swiftly after that, and Pandora lingered in the middle of the row, waiting for Xeno to make his way over to her. </p>
<p>When his gaze fell to Sirius next to her, the smile gracing his face immediately plummeted, and stern lines appeared around his eyes.</p>
<p>“Dora, my darling,” Xeno greeted, placing a secure arm around her waist as his lips graced her forehead. “I see you’ve met my cousin, Sirius. Sirius, I can’t say it’s a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Sirius ran his fingers along the back of the bench languidly. “I was in the neighborhood, thought I’d say ‘hi’ to my favorite cousin.” </p>
<p>Pandora noticed the slight hardening of Xenos eyes and decided to change the subject. </p>
<p>“Did you enjoy the service, Mr. Black?” </p>
<p>He smiled ruefully at her, “some parts were infinitely more interesting than others.”</p>
<p>She felt a tug in her stomach and heat on her cheeks as his gaze locked with hers. </p>
<p>An errant thought, a truthful one, fluttered across her mind: </p>
<p>
  <em>All good boys go to heaven, but bad boys bring heaven to you. </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Sirius needed a sufficient amount of liquor before having to deal with his uptight cousin. So walking into the church as he had earlier was a little less daunting than it should have been. </p>
<p>His usual swagger amplified, he had sat in a back row merely gazing up to the front podium. </p>
<p>A delightful distraction came in the form of Pandora Maestro. She was a spritely little thing, with an ethereal quality about her. Waist length blonde hair flowed effortlessly around her shoulders, and her eyes were so large and washed out blue it might have been disconcerting if not for the humor held in them. </p>
<p>He was drawn to her.</p>
<p>Something about her innocence caused his pants to tighten and his smirk to deepen. She was the type of person he would enjoy corrupting. </p>
<p>Faith was a tenuous thing when tempting a virgin's lips. </p>
<p>He could already imagine wrapping her tight little body around his, in sin. </p>
<p>Sirius chuckled to himself. He didn’t put much stock in religion. Not for a while, now. </p>
<p>There was a dark part of him that wanted to covet her light. She exuded grace. </p>
<p>He wanted her to fall from it. </p>
<p>He smiled a bit when she invited him over to the cookout Xeno was hosting, and Sirius luxuriated in his cousin being so obviously uncomfortable. </p>
<p>“Why yes, Sirius, please come. I would love to catch up, and Pandora obviously has taken a shine to you.”</p>
<p>And so Sirius found himself sitting in the backyard of his cousin's rather ostentatious house. <br/>
There were plenty of church goers about, and Sirius felt himself out of place amongst the stuffy bunch. They’d been polite to him, of course. But their smiles were just a little too fake to contain the judgments behind their teeth. Sirius excused himself, hiding in the hallway and allowing himself a cocaine killer to liven his spirit. </p>
<p>He found himself wandering upstairs, entering into the master suite. </p>
<p>His cousin's taste was quite garish. The walls were a smokers yellow with off white curtains hanging from golden rods. The bedding was a dull brown and cream color, and the decor screamed of expense yet lacked any amount of taste. The carpet however, was plush and Sirius wiggled his bare toes into the floor. </p>
<p>Adorning the nightstand was of course, the Old Testament. Sirius rolled his eyes. Of course Xeno would read that rubbish before bedtime. He needed fuel for his prejudices. </p>
<p>Steam wafted from the bathroom door, and Sirius heard the telltale stream of water hitting the tile floor of a shower. </p>
<p>He shouldn’t have, really, but Sirius usually did things he wasn’t supposed to and so he pushed the door open silently. </p>
<p>Pandora stood with her head leaning back against the tiles, water cascading down the front of her body.</p>
<p>Her hands lathered soap between them and made sensuous and so not innocent movements across her breasts and then further between her legs. A beautiful flush graced her cheeks.</p>
<p>Sirius wanted to join her, rather than staring at her like the pervert he was. But the only thing he could think of saying was “mind if I join you?” but that sounded stupid, even in his head. </p>
<p>So he simply placed a small knock on the pixelated glass, and he smirked slightly when she startled and let out a tiny scream of fright. </p>
<p>Most birds would have screamed at him to get out, or covered themselves up in embarrassment. The more wanton women would invite him in with a saucy smile and a wink.</p>
<p>Pandora merely stared at him with those fathomable eyes - long enough to make him uncomfortable. </p>
<p>“Is there something you wish to say to me, Sirius Black?” She cocked her head in a manner that reminded Sirius of an owl. </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to intrude on you, it was very rude of me,” he responded. </p>
<p>She blinked at him in confusion, “Oh, so you weren’t standing there for over a minute before you announced yourself?”</p>
<p>What? Sirius for once, felt a tinge of embarrassment settle in his throat. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” was all he offered. </p>
<p>She stood there with water falling into her eyes, boring her gaze through his as though measuring him against something he wasn’t sure he could hold up to. </p>
<p>“Well,” she said, and it was finally then that he noticed she looked at him with the devil in her eye. “Are you going to come in?”</p>
<p>
  <em>All good boys go to heaven, but bad boys bring heaven to you.</em>
</p>
<p>Fin. For Now. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>